How we became WE
by Ayianee
Summary: How Nick and Jeff became a couple. Fluff, fluff, fluff :) Niff Neff Sorry for English


I met Nick on my first day at Dalton Academy. I was sixteen and just changed schools because of the bullying. For an explanation, I'm gay. That was a problem at my old school. Kids there weren't... as understanding as they are here. So I decided to transfer. Somewhere where people didn't have any problems with... _different _people.

So then I met him. Nick had drived me crazy every single day since then. Even though he didn't know about it.

We were best friends. We shared one room. We did everything together. We knew eveything about each other. Well, he didn't know everything about me. But I did. At least I thought so.

It was on Warblers reheasal when it started. We, me and Nick, were sitting on a coach in choir room. We should have been practising for Regionals. We _should have been_.

"Come on, guys!" Wes shouted for seventh time. Nobody was paying attention. Not even Blaine. And that ment something, because, well, Blaine was Blaine and that meeting was about his solo, but it was Friday 5pm. He was playing some game on his mobile, Kurt resting on his shouldren, watching him.

I looked at Nick. He was scaning a ham of his sleeve, lost in thoughts. I was wondering what he was thinking about. He looked so adorable- I stopped myself there. _He's my best friend! ... He's gay, too... That doesn't mean anything..._ I was talkng to myself. I was going insane.

I should have been listening to what Wes was saying, but nobody has been, so I just kept looking at my roommate. I was staring at his beautiful, kissable lips, when he turned to me. I blushed.

Before anything else could has been done, Wes sighed loud enough to make it audible for everyone and said: "Fine. Fine, I give up. You're free. The rehasal's over."

I didn't even notice when everybody left - it took me a while to wake up from daydreaming. I was sure I was alone, when Nick showed up right in front of me.

"Hey," he said and weved his hand before my eyes, "Earth on Jeff, are you here?"

I smirked.

"No, I'm not actually. I'm with alliens. We met just a week ago and we wanted to get to know each other."

"You should stop meeting them. I'm gonna be jealous."

My heart skipped one beat.

He reached out his hand, which I gladly accepted. We went out of choir room and we were walking down the hall when I looked at our hands in each other's. I smiled. I loved the way they fitted together perfectly.

He seemed to realized that he was still holding my hand, because he pulled his from mine and hid it into his pocket. I frowned.

"Nick?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What were you thinking of while we were on reheasal?"

Was I imagining it, or he _did_ really blush?

"Nothing important..."

"Mhm..."

He didn't answer.

When we reached our dorm, he went straight to the bathroom. I took my headphones, and, putting them, I sat on my bad, leaning against a headboard. I turned on music in my iPod and closed my eyes.

The next thing I remembered was Nick's voice.

"Jeff," was coming to me as if from far away. The music had stopped.

"Jeffy..."

I smiled. We used to use nicknames like that in moments like that. It was normal for us. I opened my eyes.

If I wasn't so sleepy, I'd be freking out. Nick's face was about twenty centimetres from mine. He was sitting on the edge of bed, leaning to me. I was still half sleeping, so I just kept smiling.

"Jeff, you need to wake up if you want to go for a dinner," he said quietly, not moving.

"I don't want to..." I murmled.

"Okay," he said. "I'm going now."

"No," I grabbed him by his shouldrens and pulled him closer. "You're staying here with me. I don't like my pillow. I need a new one." I figured out that he thought I was asking him for his pillow, what would have been a good explanation for him sitting up and looking at his bed. I laughed.

"No, silly," I muttered. "I meant you." With that, I pulled him next to me, laying on his chest. I knew I'd regret it later, but right then, all I wanted was to feel him. There were only the two of us, laying on my bed, my head on his chest, his hand in my hair. It felt perfect.

When I was falling asleep again, he suddenly sat up, causing me to fall out of bad.

"Hey!"

"Jeff! I'm sorry," he apologized, standing up from my bed and he helped me to, too.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I mean, I made you to lay there, so..." And without thinking, I added: "I'm not though."

He looked confused. I kicked myself in my mind for saying that, but... I just could tell him. I felt it was the right moment. I could be free from all those feelings that were slowly killing me.

"I'm not sorry for something I don't regret," I said braver than I felt inside. "Nick, I... I need to tell you something. It's important, so don't interrupt me."

I was looking at him for a while to make sure he understood.

"I didn't... I didn't tell you the truth why I transferred here. I came here because I was bullied. You know, for being... gay. It wasn't that bad though, it was just... they were making fun of me, punching me to the lockers... stuff like that. But it was... stressful. I didn't know when or where it'd come. And... I never had anyone who I could talk to with... knowing that I can trust them... or anyone who'd consider me as equivalent... or anyone who'd be... just... friend. And then you've appeared and it was like... like you were there to make things right, like... you were there just for me... like it all happened just so that I could meet you."

Nick didn't even move. He was staring at me.

"We became best friends. But... all those nights, when I had nightmares and I didn't tell you what they were about, and you were still there for me... all those moments when I needed someone like you and you were there... well, your smile and your eyes helped a little, too," I laughed, ashamed. "All that made me realize that... I needed you near me all the time in a way - in a way I shouldn't have needed you, Nick. So... well, what I'm trying to say is... is that... that I..."

"Say it finally..." whispered Nick.

"I love you."

There was that moment when everything stopped. The time stopped, the Earth stopped, the world stopped. I stopped breathing.

And then everything disappeared. It was just me, Nick and... and his lips on mine. He was kissing me. _Nick _was kissing _me_.

I finally understood why everyone was talking about how special and beautiful the firt kiss was. It felt amazing. More than amazing. Nick's lips were so soft, unlike mine, since I used to bite them last time bacause of the one certaint person. The kiss was really gentle, as if he was afraid of my reaction. But it's what the first kiss should be like, right?

He put his hands around my waist, pulling me closer. My hands were, I don't know how, around his neck. My knees wouldn't have beard my weight any longer and Nick, somehow, knew it. He did small steps to bed, not cutting the kiss, and sat down, me sitting half on bed and half on his legs. My lips were moving with his in perfect match. They were meant to be together. We were meant to be together.

When the need of air couldn't be ignored any longer, Nick broke the kiss. When he released me, everything was spinning around. It was impossible to stay sitting. I lay on my back on bad, grasping my head by my hands, trying to stop everything from twirling. I was breathing heavily.

"Whoa..." I gasped.

"Yeah... whoa..." Nick said in way I could hear he was smiling. So would I, if I wasn't in situation which I was in. He lay next to me.

"In the case you didn't understand..." he said quietly, "... I love you, too."

As if those words were a medicine, my head started listening to me. As soon as I was able to move, I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"You do?"

"I thought I just proved it to you..."

"I should have not wanted to go for a dinner much sooner," I smiled.

"Well, let's not think of what should have been done, but of what should be done now," Nick said. "And you should definitely come here like you did before."

I was already in my way to his chest. It felt like I was born to be with Nick. And I really loved the way Nick smelt. Like... Nick. My Nick.

I closed my eyes and Nick put his hands around my back. I was going to get used to it.

"You know," I murmled to his shirt, "you are a very good pillow."


End file.
